Kagome Alice Akiba Higurashi
Appearance Kagome has a slender frame with knee-length pitch black hair and blue eyes. She always wears the shikon and the locket she had once given to Inuyasha around her neck. Three Sizes: B85/W56/H85 School At school, Kagome wears the standard girl's school uniform. During the cool months she forgoes wearing the school blazer and dons a loose V-neck, red sweater over her button up. In the warm months, Kagome switches her sweater for a black vest. Street ]]When school is out, Kagome takes advantage of Class 3-E's location and changes into her street clothes before leaving school grounds. She typically wears either short-shorts or pants with asymmetrical lengths (one ankle length, one upper thigh length) with two crisscrossing, overlapping belts and a formfitting white shirt with a black vest-cardigan or black vest. She pairs the outfit with steel-toed military boots or platform sneakers. When dressed like this, Kagome will generally have her hair pulled into a high-ponytail. On the occassion she goes out with her friends or family, she wears much girlier and lady-like clothes. She will almost always wear a knee-length dress paired with a cardgan with strappy, heeled sandals. She will sometimes switch to wearing a loose babydoll style top with short-shorts or black leggings or tights this time paired with sneakers or heels. Her accessories in these two typed of outfits are her two necklaces, a set of bangles, earrings, and a wristwatch. MMA During MMA matches, Kagome wears a formfitting sports bra with black athletic shorts and regulation required headgear, gloves, leg padding, pelvic protector, and chest protector. Personality Kagome is extremely intelligent, having been the 2nd longest student under the direct tutelage of Gakuho Asano. Due to that she was taught the necessary skills and memorization techniques to easily grasp most, if not all subjects that cross her interests. Despite her looks, Kagome is quite bloodthirsty, enjoying beating up and basically destroying all who harm her friends and family. She is extremely skilled in various disciplines of martial arts, traps, foul play, manipulation, and linguistics. She excels in intelligence gathering and infiltration assassinations. Because of her training Kagome is cool, calm, and collected in most situations and is not quick to panic, preferring to be analytical and logical to get to the source of the problem. She is most especially like this when around people she does not know or trust, and is not quick in warming up to others outside of her circle of friends and family. However, when she is extremely embarrassed or when her temper gets the better of her, her true personality shines through. The raven is actually short tempered, recklessly courageous, bold, and harshly blunt. She is also very kind and empathetic, and is extremely tolerant of her brother and cousins' pranks and ambushes. Her tolerance for her younger relatives and her time in the Sengoku Era, has led her to have extreme tolerance for the students of Class 3-E, Koro-sensei, and Irina-sensei. However, this does not extend the class' lack in common sense and stupidity. Although she is older than her classmates and having been married once, Kagome becomes extremely embarrassed when faced with perverted situations involving the opposite sex. Aside from a select few, she becomes flustered from seeing guys, around her age or somewhat older, shirtless or in their swim trunks. However, she does not tolerate and is unafraid of punishing boys who act perverted towards her. One peculiar quirk of Kagome's is that she refuses to wear Kunugigaoka Junior High's uniform outside of school hours and the school campus. When asked, she has answered,'' "I'd rather accidentally flash someone than be caught wearing that in public. It's already bad enough I'm attending Hariyama's rival school. I'd rather it not be public knowledge that I'm a school traitor."'' When she is given too much pressure and not given any options, Kagome will have a suicidal breakdown and will attempt to drown herself at her aquarium. Whenever this mental break comes about, she will say "I would rather join Papa. In fact, I'll go join him now." History Kagome is the daughter of a traditional Shinto shrine family. Her mother is the daughter of a former Japanese-American Marine, and her father was the former Minster of Defense for Japan prior to his death. Because of her family background, Kagome was trained from a young age to be a proper lady while being trained by her maternal grandfather and uncle to protect herself in various ways. Her training included various forms of martial arts such as Judo, Karate, Boxing, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, Kendo, Ninjutsu, and Jeet Kune Do, as well as the usage of various types of guns and weapons. Not only was she trained to protect herself, Kagome was specifically trained for espionage and infiltration missions. With her multitude of absences from her adventures in the past for the last year, Kagome is forced to repeat her third year of junior high. Due to her background and training and her family's previous connections to the Ministry of Defense, she was transferred to Kunugigaoka Junior High in an attempt to improve the chances of assassinating Koro-sensei. Kagome's mother and maternal grandparents raised her with the Marine Corps Critical Skill Operator's creed in mind. Creed M'y Title is Marine, but it is my choice and my choice alone to be a Special Operations Marine. I will never forget the tremendous sacrifice and reputation of those who came before me. '''A't all ranges my fires will be accurate. With surprise, speed, and violence of action, I will hunt enemies of my country and bring chaos to their doorstep. I will keep my body strong, my mind sharp, and my kit ready at all times. 'R'aider and Recon men forged the path I follow. With Determination, Dependability, and Teamwork I will uphold the honor and the legacy passed down to me. I will do the right thing always, and will let my actions speak for me. As a quiet professional, I will not bring shame upon myself or those with which I serve. 'S'piritus Invictus, an Unconquerable Spirit, will be my goal. I will never quit, I will never surrender, I will never fail. I will adapt to the situation. I will gain and maintain the initiative. I will always go a little farther and carry more than my share. 'O'n any battlefield, at any point of the compass I will excel. I will set the example for all others to emulate. At the tip of the spear, I will teach and prepare others to seek out, dismantle, and destroy our common enemies. I will fight side by side with my partners and will be the first in and last out of any mission. 'C'onquering all obstacles of mind, body, and spirit; the honor and pride of serving in special operations will be my driving force. I will remain always faithful to my brothers and always forward in my service. Family Satoshi Akiba - Grandfather Satoshi Akiba is Kagome's maternal grandfather, and is a former US Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command (MARSOC) and a former Critical Skills Operator of the forces Marine Raider Regiment based in Tokyo, Japan. After getting married, Satoshi and his wife permanently moved back to their families' homeland. Upon his retirement from the Marines, Satoshi immediately took up a position as an instructor within the Japan's Ministry of Defense. Aside from his position as an instructor, Satoshi built his family's wealth by investing in stock and day trading. Back when he was still in the US Marine Corps, Satoshi was known for his rapid ascension through the military ranks, and was the youngest to be promoted to the rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant at 25 years old, and later as a General of the Marine Corps. After his term as General, Satoshi returned to being a Major General of the Marines, which is the rank he retired at. His retired monthly pay is equal to his basic pay of when he was still a General ($18,700 USD) with an additional $20,000 in bonuses and allowances. Kagome has a very close relationship with her grandfather, and in return Satoshi is very doting of his oldest grandchild. Satoshi has trained Kagome to excel in whatever fields she is interested in. In other words, to be the perfect undercover agent, soldier, and assassin, all for the sole reason of it being for her protection and future. Satoshi believes that a person can excel in any field as long as they set their mind to it, regardless of the person's gender. Trivia *He has Master degrees in Kinseology, Business, Computer Science, Architecture, Education, and Engineering. *He is fluent in Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese Chinese, Korean, Japanese, English, Portuguese, Swedish, French, German, and Arabic. *He was a Gates Millenium Scholar. *He is a two-time Medal of Honor recipient. *He is a certified instructor for: **Martial Arts: Judo, Karate, Boxing, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, Kendo, Ninjutsu, and Jeet Kune Do **Foreign Languages: Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese Chinese, Korean, Japanese, English, Portuguese, Swedish, French, German, Spanish, German, Italian, Norwegian, and Arabic **Marksmanship and Weaponry **Scuba Diving **Reconnaissance and Espionage **Photography and Film **Ski **Figure Skating **Disguise **Acting and Theater **Flight/Aviation **Yoga *House of the Shining Wings **House Colors: Mie Akiba-Sanada - Grandmother Mie Akiba is Kagome's maternal grandmother, and is a Professional Pianist, Conductor, and Composer. She rarely performs professionally at concerts anymore, but Mie still continues to compose music. She met her husband for the first time as a music instructor hired by the Marine Corps Special Operation. She would later meet Satoshi again in Japan after she had performed at a music concert, where he proceeded to ask her out. When she had permanently moved to Japan after marriage, she continued to be a Professional Musician and Composer, but also became a music instructor for Japan's Secret Police. When she still lived in the US, Mie lived in Los Angeles before moving cross-country to New York in third grade. While living in NY, she attended and graduated from Julliard's Music Advancement Program where she studied piano, violin, and composition. After graduating, she was accepted at Julliard's Pre-College Division where she continued to study piano, composition, and violin while also adding conducting to her repertoire. She later went on to obtain a Bachelor of Music in Piano and Composition from Julliard and a Master of Music in Orchestra Conducting and Composition through the university's Accelerated BM/MM program. She would end her academic career with a Doctorate of Musical Arts in Composition. Mie is very close with both her daughter and grandchildren. When she and Satoshi had lived near Kagome, she had taught Kagome to sing and play the piano, violin, and flute at a concert-performer's level. While teaching her only granddaughter to music, Mie also taught Kagome to speak and write English, French, Italian, German, Mandarin Chinese, and Korean. Trivia *She is fluent in English, Japanese, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, and Korean *She was a Kovner Fellowship recipient and Gates Millenium Scholar throughout her years as a student at Julliard. *She is most famous for her piano playing, conducting, and compositions. *She has multiple degrees and diplomas from Julliard. **Undergraduate Diploma: ***Voice ***Violin ***Flute **Bachelor of Music: ***Piano ***Composition **Graduate Diploma: ***Piano ***Violin ***Voice ***Collaborative Piano **Master of Music: ***Conducting ***Composition **Artist Diploma ***Performance **Doctor of Musical Arts ***Composition Haru Higurashi - Grandfather Haru Higurashi is Kagome's paternal grandfather. Kagome's loves him, but she is nowhere as close to him as she is with her maternal grandparents. Miki Higurashi-Tokugawa - Grandmother Miki Higurashi is Kagome's paternal grandmother. During her lifetime, Miki had been a famous geisha/geiko from Gion district of Kyoto. However, after marrying her hudband, Miki moved to Tokyo and opened a school teaching girls in Tokyo about flower arrangement, tea ceremonies, the art of conversation, and all things needed to know to be a hostess and entertainer. Despite her marriage, Miki did not retire from being a geisha, and despite her move to Tokyo, she continued to work throughout Japan and overseas as a renowned geisha. The name she was given during her debut as a full-fledged geisha was Naomi Rieda. During her time in Tokyo, Miki had many students, but only three apprentices; Miyako Fujie, Asami Akiba, and her only granddaughter. Out of all her students and apprentices, Kagome had been Miki's dearest student. Kagome had learned everything about business and being a geisha from her grandmother since birth until the age of 11 when her grandmother had passed. When Kagome did not have training and lessons with her maternal grandparents, she would often follow her paternal grandmother to the latter's jobs. Masanori Higurashi - Father Masanori Higurasshi is Kagome and Souta's father. While he had been alive, Masanori had been a member of the Cabinet of Japan, the National Diet as well as the House of Representatives and he had been Japan's Minister of Defense. His monthly salary for 7 years was approximately 3.6 million Yen ($30,000 USD). He met his wife Asami during his high school days when Asami would come to the Higurashi Shrine to attend his mother's flower arrangement and tea ceremony classes In college when they had both attended Harvard University while he majored in Global Poltics. Around the same time, Masanori met and befriended Gakuho Asano. Upon returning to Japan, he proposed and married Asami, and within a few years he had been elected to be Minister of Defense Like with his best friend, Masanori excelled in financial investments, and generally invested in the same things as Gakuho did. Trivia *House of the Evening Sun/Setting Sun **House Colors: Gold and Jade Green Asami Akiba - Mother Asami Akiba is Kagome and Souta's mother, and like her father, is a stock investor and financial day trader. Aside from financial trading, Asami is the owner and head chef and pâtissier of Le Hermès. She is close to both of her children and her family. Out of her family she is especially close to her father and trusts him to train and take care of Kagome. Asami met her husband while attending Harvard University, and through Masanori, she has become good friends with Gakuho Asano (she has no romantic interest in him). She is one of the few people who know the reason behind Gakuho's change in ideology ten years ago. Having grown up in Japan instead of America like her parents had, Asami had learned the art of Flower Arrangement and Tea Ceremonies. She would later go on to teach these skills to Kagome as well as the ceremonial dances for the Higurashi Shrine. Throughout Kagome's adventures to the past, Asami was aware that Kagome did not always tell her the truth of what occurred in the past. Souta Higurashi - Brother Souta Higurashi is Kagome's younger brother, and is currently in the 5th grade. He is also his elementary school's Student Council President as well as the Captain of his school's Soccer Club. He has plans to attend either Kunugigaoka Junior High or Hariyama Junior High the following year. Like Kagome and his two cousins, Souta studies martial arts under the tutelage of his maternal grandfather, however, not as many disciplines as his sister. Although he is interested in MMA, he has no interest in competing professionally as Kagome does. With Tetsuo and Hiroaki, Souta enjoys testing Kagome's abilities. When Kagome goes to their grandfather for training, he and his cousins would set traps for his sister and would attempt to ambush her when she arrives. Unfortunately, he and his cousins have yet to actually succeed in ambushing her. He is extremely close with his older sister and two cousins. He sees his uncle Takayuki as a father figure as he had been too young to remember his own father. Takayuki Akiba - Maternal Uncle Takayuki Akiba is Kagome's only uncle, and he is the current Chief of Staff for Japan's Minstry of Defense. He acts as Kagome's second father figure since the death of his brother-in-law. He was the one who suggested for Kagome to transfer to Kunugigaoka Junior High and become one of Class 3-E's assassins. He is aware of Kagome's ideology and knows that his niece is unlikely to actively attempt to assassinate Koro-sensei. He and his father are the ones who train Kagome for MMA and in different martial arts disciplines, and are the most aware of Kagome's prodigy-like lie detecting skills and fighting skills. Prior to Kagome's transfer to Kunugigaoka Junior High, Takayuki and Satoshi placed a restriction on Kagome to lock her blood lust and to prevent her from going too far in front of her new classmates. When Takaoka goes too far in attempting to train Class 3-E, Takayuki gives Kagome permission to remove her restraints to demolish and possibly kill Takaoka. Due to the matter with Takaoka, Takayuki orders a psychology evaluation of all membwrs of the Minstry of Defense, which causes Takaoka to be dismissed from the Self-Defense Force and charged with various accounts of mental, physical, and emotional abuse as well the abuse of his rank and office. Sumiko Akiba - Aunt Hiroaki Akiba - First Cousin Tetsuo Akiba - First Cousin Mitsuki Nicholas James Sanada - Second Cousin Masumi Harold Akiba - Second Cousin Seijuro Tokugawa - Second Cousin Seijuro is Kagome's only cousin that is older than her, and he is the grade above hers. He is also the only relative in her generation to have the same blue eyes are her. Kagome and Seijuro are rather close with each other, and had attended Hariyama Junior High together until the elder's graduation and entrance into Kami-O High School in Kyoto. Seijuro is a native resident of Kyoto, and will often help Kagome with her blogs and videos about Western Japan. While at Hariyama, Sejuro had been the captain of the basketball club and the school's student counsil president until he passed the title on to Kagome. Trivia *House of the Virtuous River **House Colors: Silver and Blue Gakuho Asano - Godfather Since she began attending her godfather's school's rival, Kagome has had a strained relationship with Gakuho. Unlike Gakushu, she can see the monster that he has become over the 10 years since her father's death. Gakushu Asano - Godbrother Growing up, Kagome and Gakushu were extremely close and had attended the same elementary school together. Before junior high, Gakushu would come over to the Higurashi Shrine or the Akiba Manor every day after school to study with Kagome. However, the two godsiblings' relatioship with each other grew strained when Kagome began attending Hariyama Junior High rather than Kunugigaoka Academy. Kagome is one of the only people who can tell when Gakushu is under stress or when he has a fight with his dad without him saying so. She wishes to remind him of his former morals and (if need be) beat manners and a better attitude into his head. Sesshomaru - Brother-in-law Inuyasha - Late Husband/Legal Adoptive Father Through her six month stint in the Sengoku era, Inuyasha had come to be her best friend. When Kagome had returned to the modern era, Inuyasha had been waiting for her and had been on the brink of death. Due to his last wish and her own feelings for him, Kagome agreed to his marrriage proposal and they were set to marry in October. However, because of his terminal illness and his own awareness of it, Inuyasha requested that he be allowed to instead adopt Kagome as his legal daughter so that she may be taken care of after his passing. Kagome's romantic feelings for Inuyasha stems not only from her past incarnation as Kikyo and her adventures with the hanyo, but also from the sense of safety she gets from being with him. Since her father's passing, Inuyasha has been the only person to have ever made Kagome feel safe enough for her to be herself and not worry about her surroundings too much. The feeling of safety was enough for her to continuously forgive his "two-timing" between her and Kikyo. Relationships Nagihiko Mizuchi Riku Ryuzaki-Himura Koro-sensei Miyako Fujie Irinia Jelavic Tadaomi Karasuma Smog Grip Gastro Red Eye Karma Akabane Nagisa Shiota Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura Hinano Kurahashi Manami Okuda Toka Yada Koki Mimura Sousuke Sugaya Hinata Okano Ryunosuke Chiba Personal Information *Measurements: B 85 (E75) , W 56, H 85 *Motto:'' "Life is precious." "Improvise, Adapt, Overcome"'' *Aspirations: **A legendary MMA fighter (Former) **Fashion designer **Bureaucrat/Plutocrat **Be happy **A person her family can be proud of **'''Short-Term: To change/fix Uncle Gakuho's perception of schooling and people, and to return Gakushu to the fun loving person he used to be *Favorite Flowers: Tulips, Stargazer Lilies, Chinese Bellflowers *Favorite Color: Purple and Silver *Favorite Type of Movies: Spy and Adventure *Favorite Type of Music: Rock, Classical, and Jazz *Favorite Type of Books: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, War Strategy *Favorite Books: Art of War, Sherlock, Arsene Lupin, James Bond *Favorite School Subject: Science, Economics, Ancient Japanese Literature, and Foreign Languages *Languages: **Japanese **English **Chinese **Korean **Italian **French **Sign Language **Morse Code **German **Portugese **Russian **Norwegian *Best School Subjects: **Science (Especially Chemesitry, Biology, and Computer Science) **Languages/English **Physical Education **Mathematics **Japanese (All) **Home Economics *Worst School Subject: Civics and Government (She hates dealing with law and legal matters) *Favorite Food: Oden and Italian cuisine *Treasured Item(s): Locket (of her and Inuyasha), Photo albums of her family and friends *Bento or Snack: Bento *Past Club: Judo Club *Ideal Type: **An intelligent Bad Boy with ambition, morals, and a cute smile (What others think) **Someone who will make her feel safe *Ideal Date: Unknown *Allergic to: Mangos *Hobbies/Likes: **Training with her grandfather and uncle or Sesshomaru **Gardening **Clothes Shopping **Analyzing stocks **Maintaining her blog **Sewing projects **Collecting data on Kunugigaoka Academy's alumni **Human Observation *Habits: Wandering off when bored or annoyed *Dislikes: Bugs, Unnecessary Death, Disregard of people's feelings, Psychopaths *Bad with: Bugs, Dark, Kagome Kagome (song and game) *Weakness: **Bugs **Easily embarrassed **Having others afraid of her **Mental fatigue/Overwork **People relying on her too much **Clumsy in love **Too loyal **Family **Politics *Bad at: Opening up to people *Other Skills: **Violin **Piano **Flute **Dessert Artisan **Freediving/Ama **Archery **Martial Arts **Advanced Yoga *Role Models: Sofu-sama, Sobo-sama, Obaa-sama, Papa, and Mama *Idols: **Lindsey Sterling **Joan Clarke **Hannah Snell **Emma Watson **Ellen DeGeneres **Taylor Swift **Fa Mulan **Hanae Mori **Sadako Ogata **Kimie Iwata **Florence Nightingale **Madame de Pompadour Abilities Statistics Overall Graded out of 5 *'Physical strength': 4 *'Mobility': 4.5 *'Close-range assassination': 5 *'Long-range assassination': 4.5 *'Academic ability': 4.5 *'Characteristic skill': 5 (Charisma and Negotiation) Assassin Graded out of 6 *'Strategy/Planning:' 6 *'Commanding/Leadership:' 5 *'Execution (Ability to carry out plans):' 5 *'Technique (Traps, weapons, preparations, etc):' 6 *'Scouting/Intelligence Gathering:' 6 *'Politics/Negotiations:' 6 Assassination Blood Lust Kagome possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust which affects her opponents to the point of rendering them unable to move, even if they are professional assassins and soldiers. Prior to the Sengoku Era, her blood lust would be unleashed whenever she waas provoked by people she didn't like. Since her adventures in the Sengoku Era, Kagome has learned to control her blood lust with the help of Sesshomaru and her maternal grandfather and is able to unleash it or hide it by will. However, if she unleashes it for extended lengths of time or too often, she will develope mental fatigue and pass out from doing so. Combat Skills Due to her upbringing with her maternal grandfather and her father, Kagome has good physical abilities like mobility, fighting skills, and a good mind for pranks and foul play. She also has a knack for battles and war. Although she has a much smaller build than Megu Kataoka and despite her petite appearance, Kagome is possibily the physically strongest of Class 3-E. She is a 2nd degree black belt in Marine Corps Martial Arts, a 2nd-Dan in Judo, and a 3rd-Dan in Karate. She formerly competed in MMA until her 15th birthday and is a former Junior MMA World Champion and Judo World Champion Junior and Judo World Championship Seniors Runner-Up . She has plans to retire from MMA and return to competing in just Judo and Karate competitions. Conversation Intelligence Kagome is one of the smartest students at Kunugigaoka Junior High. She assets her wits, wiles, and creativity to assassinations as well as other scenarios that may require it and is often the first person to notice any oddities that may occur around and within Class E. Kagome is gifted at leading and commanding a group and creating impressive strategies on the fly. However, she does not reveal this talent of her as she didn't particularly care about killing Koro-sensei. Knife Work Because of her previous training with her grandfather, Kagome has superior skill in knife work over her classmates and is the highest in Class 3-E. Language With her maternal grandparents being 2nd-generation Japanese-Americans, Kagome is fluent in English and thanks to her grandmother's instruction, she is also fluent in French, Italian, Mandarin Chinese, Korean, Sign Language, Morse Code, and German. With Irina-sensei's help, Kagome has excelled in learning Russian and Norwegian. Manipulation Marksmanship Kagome is the best marksman in Class 3-E. being able to hit a target at 600/600. Due to her training under her grandfather, Kagome excels at nearly anything that is required of a soldier or undercover agent. Her abilities have even earned her the praises of Lovro, a hitman dealer and a retired assassin Mobility Negotiation Since Sesshomaru had found her in her time, Kagome's mastery over negotiation has not only surpassed what it had been during her time in the Sengoku Era, but had also grown leaps and bounds thanks to the many business meetings Sesshomaru had forced her to sit in after school. Irina-senei's seduction training has also helped her by drawing attention to her looks and combining it to her negotiation skills. Perseverance Poison Making Although she is not good with chemistry, Kagome has gone under her grandfather's tutelage in making lethal poisons. She, however, excels at making lethal natural poisons with the use of plants. Seduction With both Irina-sensei and Shippo's training, Kagome is second to none in Class 3-E. Under Irina-sensei's teachings, Kagome is nearly on the same level of tongue dexterity and kissing ability despite having only ever kissed another person once. Other Skills Aside from her intelligence, Kagome is multi-talented. She has talent in fighting and real combat, music, academics, and business. She is also very talented in acting. Sponsorships and Endorsements *Le Hermès - Bakery - Free *Taisho Corporation *Higurashi Shrine - Free *Akiba Nursery *Hariyama Junior High *Serafi - Makeup Brand *Venus & Alice - Self-created company, Fashion *Fukumajima Resort Hotel *Nanase Palace Aquarium Trivia *Kagome is the co-owner of Fukuma Palace Hotel and the owner of Nanase Palace Aquarium. *The Akiba and Higurashi families own Fukujima Resort Hotel. *Kagome has been charged and acquitted of eight separate murder charges with the claims of self-defense. During those eight murders, the deceased were serial killers in America (California, New York, Florida, Texas, and Washington). *Kagome has been maintaining a blog since she decided to go into MMA. Her blog is quite popular throughout Japan, Asia, Europe, and America. Her blog covers her travels, her accomplishments, her training regime, her current diet, her daily life, her current projects (fashion and theater related), and the restaurants she has visited. *She is considered a connoisseur of food and restaurants, and is highly regarded by restaurant owners and tourists. She has enough pull with restaurant chefs and owners to have people she doesn't like banned from restaurant premises. *Kagome is the previous World Junior Champion for MMA. Karate, and Judo. *Kagome is the previous All-Japan Champion for Judo and Karate as well as Japan's representative for both sports. *Despite being an amatuer MMA competitor, Kagome has the most sponsors of all of Japan's combat fighters. *She makes a monthly sum of around 1.5 million yen a month with just her brand memorabilia, blog, and youtube channel. If her sponsorships, commerical films, modeling jobs, and theater projects were included, she makes on average 15 million yen a month. *Kagome has an entire external hard drive dedicated to the information she has collected on Kunugigaoka Academy's alumni. Nearly every alumni from the junior high section's class A-D have been fired mulitple times from various jobs for their attitude problem and lack of cooperation. *At Hariyama Junior High, she was known as the school's Madonna or their Lady Venus. *Kagome only began her YouTube channel and blog because she wanted to make a brand for herself and to advertise her family businesses. *Kagome has a lifeguard license from Australia and the Royal Life Saving Society - Australia. **She first earned the RLSSA Bronze Medallion (2-Day course) at 13. **She first earned RLSSA Pool Lifeguard License at 13. *She is completely disgusted by the incompetence of Japan's lifeguards. *She prefers to commit suicide by drowning as she can't hear others talk while underwater, helping her block out everyone's demands of her. *Since returning from the Sengoku Era, Kagome has had iron-deficency anemia. She is currently taking supplement pills and eating an iron rich diet. *As of March 10th, Kagome's full legal name is Kagome Alice Higurashi-Akiba-Tokugawa-Setsuna-Taisho *Kunugigaoka Cram School was founded when she was 2 years old. *Kunugigaoka Academy was founded when she was 6 years old. *Her closest friends are her rivals, her team mates, and her cousins. *She owns seven grand pianos: 2 Classic Grand B Helicona Lalique (1 black and 1 white), a Concert Grand D in white, a Concert Grand D Sterling, a Concert Grand D The Pops in black and white, a Concert Grand D The Pops in white and light blue, a Concert Grand D The Pops in white and purple. Hariyama Junior High *Subjects: **Japanese (Modern Literature) **Portugese/Foreign Language **Mathematics **Social Science **Science (Chemistry) **Physical Education **Music *Club: Judo - Captain Kunugigaoka Exam Results *Spring Semester Midterm Exam Results: 500 - Tied First **'Math:' 100 **'English:' 100 **'Social Science:' 100 **'Science:' 100 **'Japanese:' 100 *Spring Semester Final Exam Results: 491 - Tied First **'Math:' 97 **'English:' 100 (Sofu-sama would have doubled my training if I didn't get a perfect score.) **'Social Science:' 94 **'Science:' 100 **'Japanese:' 100 (Obaa-sama would have rose from the grave and haunted me for not acing that.) *Fall Semester Midterms Exam Results: 495 **'Math:' 100 **'English:' 100 **'Social Science:' 96 **'Science:' 99 **'Japanese:' 100 *Fall Semester Final Exam Results: 500 - Tied First **'Math:' 100 **'English:' 100 **'Social Science:' 100 **'Science:' 100 **'Japanese:' 100 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kagome Category:Heart of an Assassin Category:Human